Reality Sinks In
by I'mnotanecropheliac
Summary: Sequel to From Fantasy to Reality. So what do you do when you find out that your boss love’s you, you love him, then you make out on his desk, and then you go home you dream that you are going to ruin his life? Seiroulsy I don't know either.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So what do you do when you find out that your boss love's you, you love him, and then you make out on his desk? Seriously I don't know either.

Author's Note: I made a sequel. I'm crazy I know. But I love me. So pooh pooh.

Disclaimer: Their mine, their mine. I'm talking about the fish. Not the characters. Still I keep pictures of them in a jar as well. Just pretending I own them. Like pets. Big human fictional amazing pets. I don't know what I'm talking about. If you do tell me.

"Josh?" She said when she arrived at work. "Josh?" she tried again when there was no answer.

She walked into his office only to find it barren. She stood for a moment curious as to where he might be. Slowly she turned back into the hall took of her coat and put her purse on her desk.

Then someone came pounding down the hall.

"Donna?" a familiar voice questioned.

She turned around to face C.J. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a panicked tone.

Donna had no idea what she meant. "I work here." She pointed to her desk.

There was a moment of disgust that passed over C.J.'s face, a look that Donna had never in her life seen before. "No you don't. You and Josh were fired last week."

Donna felt panic take over. "What! When did this happen?"

"Last week," C.J. reminded her. "News about the affair leaked. Josh's practically ruined in politics. And then you! Showing up here. I just can't believe it. It's disgusting"

Donna felt the sweat begin to trip down her cheek. She had no idea what was going on. She had no recollection of prior events. "C.J. I..."

She woke up tangled in sheets and sweat. She sighed and clutched her chest. She looked at the clock. She had never been so glad in her life to wake up at 5am, without Josh sleeping beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: So what do you do when you find out that your boss love's you, you love him, and then you make out on his desk? Seriously I don't know either.

Author's Note: I made a sequel. I'm crazy I know. But I love me. Anywho Lara say hi. I said hi. You're great. And if you're reading this, well I'm a little sad for you. I love this though. But I have to figure out what's next. Which will be hard.

Disclaimer: Okay so I love my little character friends. But that's all they are, friends. You can't own friends. Okay you can but I don't own these characters. I do however own numbers eight through twelve of my close friends. So that's good for me. Right.

xxx

She stumbled into work disoriented. She felt awkward. She felt weird. The night before Josh had kissed her. The night before she had told him she loved him. He had said he loved her. And now she couldn't face him.

She didn't call out his name. She didn't want him to know she was there. She just sat down at her desk and quietly turned on her computer.

_Right,_ she thought. _The Country. People. Lives. Work. Don't think about Josh. Don't think about last night. Think of the country. Right. And the People, with the lives._

She opened up a file and began to reviews Josh's schedule. She didn't know if it was a bad thing she was glad it was so full.

Suddenly C.J. was coming up behind her. "Hey Donna can I see him?"

Donna just nodded. C.J. looked like _Dream C.J._ and she was angry with _Dream C.J._ And a little scared. _Dream C.J. _ had been _mean_ C.J.

C.J. walked in and began to talk with Josh.

"So how'd it go?"

Josh looked up from his files. "How'd what go?" He knew what she was talking about he just figured this way there was more of a boost to his ego.

"With Donna?" C.J. egged him on.

Josh motioned for her to close the door. She did promptly.

He smiled like a villain as he began. "It was like magic. Like a dream. It was a dream. Not really but the other thing was. And it was just... I couldn't believe..."

"Josh," C.J. said. "You're rambling."

He faced her. "I told her I love her."

"And what did she say?" C.J. asked in anticipation.

"She said she loved me," Josh told her as calmly as he could manage.

"And?' C.J. asked eagerly awaiting the huge finale.

"Then I kissed her."

C.J. did a little yelp. "And then?"

"Then she kissed me."

C.J. hit him on the arm. "What then?"

Josh didn't have anything to add. "Well it was late so I drove her home."

"Did you…?"

"No!" Josh shouted. "And how in any universe would that be your business?"

"So you didn't…." C.J. paused without saying the words. "talk… I was going to say talk…" she really wasn't going to say talk.

"No," Josh said in disappointment. "It was late so I just drove her home. And we sat…. and…."

"Josh you have to talk to her," C.J. warned him. "I mean have you talked with her this morning?"

"I haven't even seen her yet," Josh told her in protest. "What do you want from me?"

C.J. began to speak. "She's just..."

"And I thought on a professional level you were against this? I thought that I was bad bad bad. And that if I did anything it would be the end of me and her?"

C.J. just stared at him for a moment. Josh was being arrogant and pretty dumb. Then she remembered it was Josh and this was important. After a pause she spoke, "Donna's at her desk."

"Really?" Josh asked and approached the door. He opened it to see Donna typing at her desk. "Donna!" he shouted.

She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't face him. She was trying not to think about her dream and _Dream C.J._ but all she could think about was how she was going to ruin Josh. She didn't want to turn around.

"Donna?" he said again in a patronizing tone.

She turned slowly. "Hi!" she said head tilted.

He began to approach her. "Were you going to tell me you were here?"

"Yes." She didn't want to lie. She really just wanted to take her computer to a closet or something.

"When was that?"

She looked at his schedule. "In five minutes."

"Okay," Josh said without question. He turned around to face C.J.

C.J. looked at both of them. "Well I think you two are cute. And if anyone asks I didn't know, I told you no, and we never had this conversation." She said as she paced towards her own office.

Josh laughed and nodded.

Donna stood up quickly. "C.J. knows!"

Josh looked at face twisted. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows."

"Josh!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked not understanding her concern.

She took him by the arm and dragged him into his office. She closed the door behind them. Josh had an evil grin and an evil thought. She wanted to slap him.

"How could they know?" she asked him.

"I told them."

"You told them!" she shouted.

"Well they kinda know because of the thing I was talking about all yesterday with the woman and being in love. I told everyone. I mean I told you, not that you figured it out. And no one was really any help. Not you. Not Sam or Toby."

"You talked about me with Sam and Toby?" she shouted.

"Hey I don't think they followed to well," he tried desperately. "And Leo wasn't much help but he said to tell him if something happened."

"You talked to Leo," she said and began to pace. She wasn't really talking to him anymore. "Of course you talked to Leo."

"And then we were pulled in to see the President," Josh said trying to explain to her the amount of people who knew.

"The President?" she asked calmly.

"He followed my meaning," Josh told her. "He knew and he said go for it. And he was helpful. And why are you looking at me in anger?"

She didn't know for sure. But she was mad. "I just... I didn't... This.. I don't even know what..." she stopped herself. She tried to somber her look. "Anyway. I'm here."

She opened the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: So I love Josh. Yes I said it I do. But I will also be his ultimate destruction. So there's a dilemma for you.

Author's Note: Here. Please review. I like this chapter but not as much as the last one. I wrote it third instead of last. I know. I am sad. But I am happy. But you will see. Hi. I like mice. And sushi.

Disclaimer: Right so if I could own them I would. It would be great. I would take them to the park and play with them. Or talk to them. That would be hot. But I don't so I won't. And probably never will. It's saddening.

xxx

Josh followed her out into the hall. "You can't do that!" he shouted loudly.

"Keep your voice down," she told him in earnest. Her glare was still and piercingly cold. But if he looked a little deeper he could have seen the lines of worry and doubt. If he had taken the time he would have known this wasn't going to go away quickly. "What can't I do?"

"We were fighting," Josh told her. She nodded. "You can't just walk away. If this is going to work..."

She stopped him. "I'm not even sure what _this_ is."

Josh was stunned by her remark. It hadn't come with an air of anger. It had come quietly and sincerely. She sounded almost scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to respond. She stopped herself. It was to soon to tell him, she wasn't even sure how to deal with it. It was just a dream. There was nothing to deal with. Except now she had a doubt to face.

"We can talk about this later. You have Senior Staff."

Josh didn't care. "I don't care."

She wanted to smile. She loved him. He was being exactly the right kind of good, but she was angry with him. She couldn't say for sure why. Maybe it was because he was being so perfect. He was making it harder to work this out. He was making it harder for her to do what she knew she had to. He had kissed her and now everything had changed. He had said that he loved her and now he was blowing off Senior Staff to talk to her. As soon as she realized it she felt a pain in her heart.

"Josh you have to go."

She began to walk towards Leo's office.

"What's wrong?" he asked again following her.

"We can talk about this later," she just told him. She didn't want to tell him she was scared. She didn't want to tell him that she thought a relationship was a bad idea.

"Donna you have to talk to me!" Josh said loudly. He placed his arm in front of her to stop her from moving forward. He was trying to take control, to find the problem to solve it.

Donna knew it wasn't that simple. The problem was deep rooted and would never end. It wasn't something you just up and solved. Even if you could work on it, it wasn't something that could just go away. She would destroy him. And he would hate her for the rest of his life.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Donna was about to respond.

"Hey Donna,' C.J. said passing them.

"Hey C.J.," she responded. She looked back at Josh. His eyes were anxious, worried. He cared about her. She tried not to think about how much she cared about him. She was trying to think about what was best. "This is a longer conversation than you can have right now."

She turned from him and walked back to her desk. Josh stood and watched her for a moment before shaking himself back to reality and moving to his meeting.

xxx

Leo was talking and Josh barely heard or understood what he was saying. He was thinking in a different place. Leo had said something about the commerce report or maybe it was a Koala Bear. Josh couldn't be sure.

"You got that?" Leo asked Josh. Everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Josh said shaking himself back to the office. "Oh yeah."

Leo looked at Toby.

"Don't worry it's fine," Toby assured him.

Josh looked at Toby who was giving him a semi-upset glare. Then again that was the glare Toby wore ninety-nine percent of the time so Josh wasn't sure if he had done something totally wrong.

"Okay," Leo said. "Now can anyone tell me what the hell is wrong with Josh?"

C.J. chimed in. "He confessed his love for Donna."

"What!" Sam said. "Where was I?"

"It as quite romantic," C.J. said. "Not that I was there. But I heard about it."

"What did Donna say?" Sam asked in a girlish tone.

Josh was about to respond when C.J. said. "She said she loves him too."

Josh looked at her with a twisted glare. He was letting the conversation run away. It was never a good sign.

"They kissed," C.J. continued. "But they haven't..." she waved her arms in the air to illuminate her point.

"Learnt to juggle?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Josh tried to stop her.

"They haven't had SEX!" C.J. told the room.

"What the hell?" Leo began. Then he looked at Josh as it dawned on him. "You mean she's..." he pointed to what Josh assumed was Donna's makeshift office area, "the one... the mystery woman?"

Josh nodded, trying to avoid the eyes of his co-workers. He had never had a more uncomfortable conversation in his life.

"And you didn't stop him?" Leo asked C.J. loudly.

"What?" she began. "I think they're cute."

Toby huffed. "It's about time."

Everything stopped, and the room went silent. All eyes turned to Toby.

"What? Are you telling me you've never thought about it?" Toby said glaring at them all. "It's always been obvious."

"Okay!" Josh said standing up. Everyone looked at him. "This conversation got way too disturbing and wrong a long time ago. So I'm going to go?" He pointed to the door and followed his way out.

As C.J. and Sam bothered Toby about being a romantic, Leo looked at them for a moment in fascination and irritation.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear you gossip about Josh or further bash Toby," Leo said in the most sarcastic tone he could exact. "I would also like for you to get back to work."

"But don't you want to hear..." C.J. began.

"You don't think Margaret will tell me," Leo responded.

"But.."

"OUT!" he pointed to the door.

All three tried to hold back laughter as they exited and returned to their office. God the gossip would be good this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: I've made up my mind. I'm going to do it. If I want to be with Josh it's the only way. I just have to get the searing doubt out of my head, and find the courage to be a man… I mean _wo_man.

Author's Note: I did it. I made this up. I made it up and I don't like it but I hope you do. And I just have to say that my Donna is really screwed up. She likes to say bad words too but you know I've never been in the real Donna's head and I imagine she were in a crisis, I mean "crisis" like this she would probably be acting like this. Anywho I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I love them. They are my little creatures. Well not mine so much as someone elses. Yes sadly I do not own them. Just admire and fantasizes about them.

Donna figured if she didn't tell Josh that she was afraid of having a relationship with him because well it might ruin both their lives potentially forever it would escalate into an even bigger fear. And then she probably wouldn't be able to speak with Josh without having the guilty feeling in her stomach that she was doing something wrong. Oh and she would go insane.

But Josh didn't have time to talk. He was there, he stared at her for a moment. She threw some files at him and he was gone once more.

So she was stuck sitting at her desk typing and mulling over the feeling that there was something wrong with her. She loved him. He loved her. Still that wasn't enough. It never had been. It should be enough to last you forever but it's not even enough to last you a few days.

_For God sake stop thinking about it,_ she told herself. But she couldn't. She was going to lose him. He had said that he didn't care what the press thought. He didn't care if he lost his job. He just cared what she thought of him. And while that was a kind enough sentiment she thought that maybe it was a bit rash and foolish. Because she cared what the press thought, she cared if she lost his job, and most of all she knew that he wouldn't not care for long. _He loves you. Can't you just leave it at that?_

People had been coming by her desk all day. Making jokes, asking her if Josh was a good kisser, or even what he was like in bed. Margaret had called her five times, and Sam had called her twice. Not for shoptalk mind you, for gossip.

She wanted to take her phone of the hock. She wanted to screen her calls. But she knew that would only be a much larger issue if something actually happened and she had been blocking Margaret, Sam, C.J., and Toby by not answering the phone. So she answered the phone, hanging up on Margaret after her first four tries. And not even bothering with Sam when he asked patronizingly, "So is Josh a sissy romantic, or is he just really good in bed?"

She couldn't help but grumble, "If I didn't like Sam so much I'd beat him with a freaking sexual harassment charge."

She then politely told Margaret that she didn't have time to talk. She was working, and knew that she should be working too. Donna being more than often the ring leader when it came to office gossip only offended her friends with her seemingly higher than though attitude.

But no one knew what was really going on in her head. She had no one to turn to. No one to ask. Josh it seemed had asked everyone. Now Donna felt low and alone, she didn't want to be talked out of her decision.

Her heart felt like it was going to crumble. Hours before she had found the man she wanted to spent the rest of her life with. Now her sub-conscience was talking her out of what was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_It's just a stupid dream,_ she nearly screamed allowed.

She got up from her desk. _I have to go for a walk_.

She rounded the offices. She felt like walking in circles. Clearing her mind. Trying desperately to figure out what was going on, what was going to happen. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't act.

_You'll just end up hating me,_ she rehearsed as though speaking to Josh, justifying her doubts. _You're life will be ruined. And don't give me any of that it won't be because all have you crap. Because I'll be the reason everything fell apart. _

She looked at her watch. Josh would be back soon. She had to talk to him. She had to tell him what was going on in her head, in her heart. She had to manage a mumble of what she was feeling. She had to let him know.

_You can't leave him_, she told herself walking back to her desk. _That would just kill him._

So that's when she made up her mind. She decided to make the sacrifice, for whatever it was they were going to have. She decided that if she didn't do it he never would have the courage. She knew she had to do it or he might stop loving her.

Love makes people screw up. It makes people think they are in control when really someone else is driving the bus. She was trying desperately to grab the wheel and stop the car from flipping over. All the time she had never figured the best way to keep the car going straight was just to roll with it.

_You can't do it,_ the voice in her head argued, a voice that sounded remarkably like Josh's. _You're being selfish. You won't even sit and talk with him. You love him. The least you owe him is an explanation._

_Yes,_ she told herself. _I can give him that. _She paused and thought. _I just hope I have the courage._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own but I do love 'em.

Author's note: 'em is not actually a word. It is depressing. Cat on the keyboard. I should go. Have fun reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna paced into C.J.'s office a little afraid that if she told her the truth she would get scolded. But she knew she needed to have courage. She just needed to have courage. She wasn't being a coward.

She knocked on the door and C.J. looked up.

"Donna," C.J. said in surprise.

"Hi," she answered. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," C.J. said motioning her inside. "What's on your mind?"

"Right," Donna said, closing the door behind her. She sat down across from C.J. "I'm going to tell you something and no matter how stupid I sound I don't want you to say anything until I'm at the end of what will seem to be a very stupid story." Needless to say Donna had already acknowledged how stupid her idea might seem.

"Okay," C.J. responded, looking at her with undivided attention.

Donna began slowly. "You see last night Josh told me I loved him. And then I told him that I loved him," she paused for a moment to think. "Then we did some groping, which we had been waiting years to do."

"Donna I.." C.J. began to interrupt.

"I'm going to quit!" Donna suddenly shouted.

"What? Why?" C.J. said in equal exasperation.

"Because if I stay I will ruin Josh. But if I go we can stay together. I know it sounds stupid. But I had a dream. And then I've thought about it. And if I just leave there's no scandal to be had… and…"

C.J. had stopped looking at her. "Josh will hate that idea," C.J. warned her.

"I know," she sighed. "But what do you think?"

C.J. looked up at her. "I think you are a bright young girl, and you knew the answer before you came in here." C.J. was smiling.

Donna was pretty sure she knew. She was a bright young woman. She could find another job like that. She was bright enough to know what needed to be done. Josh would get that. Josh would see and he would be happy. And if he hated her for a few moments than it would be better than having him hate her for the rest of her life.

"Thanks C.J.," she said standing up.

"Anytime," C.J. answered her.

Just as Donna was opening the door C.J. said, "Hey Donna?"

"Hmmm?" Donna said half-turning.

"Break it to him gently," C.J. advised.

Donna smiled and made her way down the hall back to her desk. She was going to miss this place, but not as much as she would miss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Though one day I will. And then you will all bow down to me. But until that day. I don't have 'em.

Author's note: Donna meet Josh. Donna love Josh. Donna pretend not to love Josh. Josh tell Donna h love him. Donna leave Josh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna had been packing her stuff all day. Not that she would be gone soon she would stick around for at least the two weeks. She just felt like she had to remove that part of herself from the White House. She took all her personal things and put them in a box.

Then she organized her files. And sat down at her computer. She stared at the blank screen. She had never drafted a letter of resignation. It sounded dumb, she could just tell Josh she was quitting, but no this was more professional and that was the part of their life she had to erase.

She opened a word document and began to type.

'Dear Josh'

Quickly she erased that.

'To whom it may concern.'

She erased that even faster. She sighed, she wanted to cry. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was no longer just thinking about doing it she was doing it.

Suddenly Josh came into the bullpen.

'What ya doing?" he asked her smiling gaily. She had never seen him so happy. She liked to think she was the one who got him on this high. She hated to have to be the one to bring him down.

'Nothing,' she said quitting the document. 'Do you have a minute? Can we talk?"

She didn't want to be cold and shallow. She didn't want to hand him a letter and then say Adios. She wanted to explain herself. Tell him that she was leaving so that she didn't have to leave him. She was going to tell him the pressure of having a working relationship and one outside the office would be too much on them, and if it wasn't too much on him it would be too much on her. She wanted to tell him that he should understand.

"Sure what's up?" Josh asked putting down the files in his hands and giving her his full attention.

'Umm…" she mumbled looking around. "Can we go into your office?"

A worried look circumferenced his face. "Sure," he answered her.

She got up slowly.

How could she be doing this? Josh I love you. But I'm going to leave you high and dry. Josh you gave me this job when I had nothing else. But now I'm quitting so I can feel better about myself. Josh I want to pursue a romantic relationship with you. I just don't think I can have a professional one anymore.

She felt like she was hitting bellow the belt. But he followed her into the office and closed the door. And there they stood. Together and apart. She felt terrible and she didn't know where to begin.

"Josh I quit."

As soon as she said it she knew it didn't sound right.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. But beautiful.

Author's Note: Donna crazy. Josh crazy. I love. Me sad..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'Right see you weren't supposed to be all panicky you were supposed to be calm and let me explain and then love me for being all me and then I wasn't supposed to flip out and you were supposed to understand.'

'DONNA!'

She was pacing his office. Josh was standing mouth wide open barely understanding what was going on. He would have been ten thousand times more crazy if he had known why she was doing it.

'If we are going to do this,' she said waving her hands back and forth between him and her, 'then I can't work for you.'

'WHY THE HELL NOT?' he asked her not really angry but confused.

'I know you said that you don't care about all the other stuff but I do,' she told him straight-forward, half lying.

'Donna,' he said a little calmer.

'I can't work for you any longer,' she told him standing firm.

He tilted his head and tried to stare her in the eye. She averted them, looking straight at the floor. He stepped towards her and placed both of his hands on her arms, one for comfort, the other reason being so she couldn't run away.

'Donna I can't believe it took me this long to figure out that I love you,' he told her quietly. 'I don't want to miss another minute of you. I don't want you leaving me because you are afraid what the reporters said, or Leo, or the House. I want you to leave because it will make you happy. When you are having babies, and raising boys.'

'I'm not afraid of what everyone else will think,' she admitted trying desperately to keep her eyes on the floor. She was pouting trying not to cry.

'Then what is this about?'

She didn't say anything.

'Donna I love you. You love me. Why should any thing else matter?'

She didn't move.

'Why should we care what they…'

'Because I don't want you to hate me!' she shouted.

'What?' he asked confused.

'You love this job, and then if something happens. A scandal, you have to resign, you look bad. If you loose this you'll hate me. Then there won't be any us.'

'Donna that won't hap…'

'Don't say it won't happen,' she said pulling away from him. 'You don't know that. You can't know anything. This is a relationship. Nothing is predictable. I love you so much and I couldn't stand if you hated me, even a little bit.'

He stepped towards her and she backed away.

'Can we talk about this?' he asked her.

'I've made this decision Josh. I'm leaving this job. It's not like I'll have a hard time gttting another. But losing this job is nothing compared to losing you. So don't tell me I should stay, and that I should think this over. I've thought it over, and this is the hardest thing I've had to do. So I'm leaving now, and I'll see you later.'

'Donna!' he shouted.

She turned and walked out the door. He tried to grab her arm. But she just slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Fight. Fight. Tears. Fight. Tears. Ass kicking.

Author's Note: I love Donna. I miss Josh. Poor Josh.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I own my cat. Well not really but… have fun.

XXX

Moments later Donna felt childish. She wanted to turn back and talk to him, she wanted to tell him why, and how. She wanted to explain herself. But she couldn't face him. She felt so stupid, even if she knew she was right.

She just grabbed her coat and started walking, praying that Josh wouldn't start following her. She tried her to hold back tears, it just made her feel more foolish. As she was fleeing the White House she bumped into someone who she rather would have avoided.

"Hey Donna!" Sam said when he found her nearly running from the West Wing.

"Oh hi Sam," she said trying not to slow down.

Sam turned and started walking, quickly, along side. "I heard about you and Josh."

"Did you?" she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face, hearing her tone.

"Nothing," she said, as tears streamed her face.

Sam grabbed her arms and turned her so she was facing him. She stopped walking and tried to hold in tears, painfully.

"You're crying," Sam said. "What happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing," she said as she pulled her arms from his hands and started to walk again. He didn't let her go. Tears began to flow and her voice began to crack. "Really Sam, you should go see him. He'll probably throw books or yell really loud. But he's the one who needs to talk. I mean… I just… Please Sam." She tried to pull away again.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said. Sam let go of her arms and she wiped her eyes. "I just need to go for a walk…. I… we… Just go see Josh."

She took flight then and ran away before Sam had a chance to stop her.

"Donna!" he called but she didn't turn around.

Sam stood still for a moment wondering what could have gone wrong. He watched until she was out of sight. Then he decided to go see Josh and kick his ass.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sam stupid. Josh sad.

Disclaimer: I own not the things we call characters.

XXX

Josh waited an extra second after Donna left. He took a deep breath, and tried to pull himself together. When he finally started to go after her he didn't get very far. He found himself being smashed into a wall, by Sam.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked, in a hushed tone.

"What?" Josh said. "Get off me!"

Sam got off of Josh. Still with a look of anger, not really an anger either he or Josh could place he walked around the corner to Josh's office.

Josh didn't want to follow him, but he did. He closed the door to his office and let out a deep sigh.

"I just left Donna!" Sam said not quite yelling, but defiantly furious. "She was crying, and upset. So what the hell did you do?"

Josh didn't know how to respond. Donna had been crying? He didn't even look at Sam, just floated into space, and sat down in a chair.

"I…" Josh tried to begin.

"She wasn't going for a walk!"

"What?" Josh asked, forgetting Sam was there.

"She had her jacket. She had her purse!"

Josh thought about moving, started to rise, and feel back down into his chair.

"She's not coming back is she?" Sam asked a little more calm.

"I don't know," Josh told him, quietly staring at the floor.

Sam reaching inside himself for composure asked almost caring about Josh's feelings, " What happened?"

Josh responded in a voice barely alive, living in a different dimension, one where he had caused Donna pain, where reality was sinking in, "She quit."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Author's note: things are getting harder to write. GAH... this was supposed to be simple writing... Well anyway you are my link to the semi real world so love me anyhow. 

Sam looked disbelievingly. "She quit?"

Josh held his head in his hand. "I don't know what happened. I mean… I… It just got away from me." He barely knew what had happened. He had feel foolish to think everything would work out.

"You're not running after her?" Sam asked calmly. He didn't mean go. He meant why?

Josh sighed. "She doesn't want me to. I mean at least I think… I wish I knew." He had thought he could start this with level feet and a level head.

"She's not coming back." Sam mumbled, quietly. It wasn't a question. They both knew the answer.

"Is that it?" Josh asked himself, half asking Sam. "I mean is that the end. She said it was the only way a relationship would work. If we didn't work together. She said… I'd hate her…" Josh held his breath, he felt like he was going to cry.

Sam stood awkwardly. "I don't know."

Donna was walking fast, trying to put the West Wing far behind her. She felt the tears pouring now. Sure she had been irrational. She knew it was ridiculous to quit over a dream. But there were realities to it weren't there?

She got out her phone slowly. She looked around, she wasn't sure where she was. She went and sat down on the nearest bench.

She dialed the number slowly, her fingers feeling colder than they should have. She sat and wondered if she was just being the ninny blonde Josh thought she was acting.

_No,_ she thought. _You love him too much to be a ninny._

She pressed talked and waited for the phone to connect.

"Hello?" a friendly voice answered.

Donna didn't make an answer.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Hi C.J. it's Donna," she said finally. She had sighed the words. All together they had sounded weak, she hadn't meant to sound like that.

"So you did it?" C.J. asked hearing the stress in Donna's voice.

"He didn't take it too well," Donna answered in reply. She sighed and lent forward. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yeah," C.J. agreed. "Sam's in there with him."

Donna sighed. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. "I feel so stupid C.J."


End file.
